Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/FNaF1
Main = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is the name of several fictional restaurants appearing in the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise. Freddy's is a family restaurant, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza provides entertainment via singing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot and figurehead of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is Freddy Fazbear himself, accompanied by his bandmates, consisting of Bonnie and Chica, all of whom are on the Show Stage, and a secondary character named Foxy, who remains decommissioned behind his curtain in Pirates' Cove. During the night, Freddy's is haunted by the animatronic mascots who perform on stage as a result of several incidents involving children being kidnapped and murdered by the company's co-founder, William Afton. The Safe Room The Safe Room is a secret room within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. According to both the phone calls and minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there was a "Safe Room" that was hidden from the cameras and was invisible to animatronics. This room ended up being covered with a false wall, due to what was presumably budget restrictions. According to the map of the minigames in between nights in the third game, this room is right next to the Restrooms, near the entrance. This room's functions are mixed, as sort of a "multipurpose room" of the establishment. As Phone Guy describes, the safe room is "reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only." The room's role in the storyline is pivotal, however, as it is used as a hiding place for William Afton in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The Safe Room itself contains very few items. The original Spring Bonnie suit, Springtrap, was presumably stored here where it remained until it was found by employees at Fazbear's Fright. Additionally, three of what appear to be arcade machines are seen in the back of the room, boasting a blank blue screen. The floor and walls appear to be identical to those of the rest of the building. History Backstory According to Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the original restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." By the time the events of the second game occurred, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to several altered posters in the first game, an incident occurred when a man, dressed in an animatronic (thought to be Golden Freddy's or Springtrap's) suit, lured two and eventually five kids in total into the back of the Pizzeria and murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children nor their bodies were ever found. Five Nights at Freddy's In the first game, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the year; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business had been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant had been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment was forced to close down at the end of the year. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 While the second game takes place in a different, bigger Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant, the pizzeria from the first game also sets in a small end-of-night series of dream cutscenes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 While the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the first in the series to not take place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the new setting, Fazbear's Fright, is designed to be a homage to the company and the mysterious events that took place there, sporting many vintage decorations from the previous restaurants. The establishment from the first game, however, is referenced in the form of the End-of-Night Minigames that are played between each night which hint at the restaurant's troubled past. During the minigames, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is shown in a state of intense decay and disrepair. Rats are seen scurrying across the floor, the ceiling is leaking, and oil stains and other assorted garbage is strewn about. It is revealed on the map and through Phone Guy's recordings that there is a secret safe room for employees that doesn't appear on the security map or cameras, is inaccessible to customers, and is completely invisible to any of the animatronics, as shown by the error caused by trying to enter it during the minigame. However, due to budget restrictions, the safe rooms in all locations were locked up and sealed over with a false wall. The minigames suggest that this safe room was where The Missing Children Incident took place. They also imply that the safe room was the final resting place of Purple Guy, after bleeding to death in the Springtrap animatronic-costume hybrid while trying to escape the vengeful spirits of the children. As nothing was removed from the safe rooms before the false wall was built, it is very likely that his corpse lay there until it was found by the employees at Fazbear's Fright. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location While Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is never shown in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, it is revealed that the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has lead to the opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World mentioned by the HandUnit. Currently, there have been two known closings of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: the first from Five Nights at Freddy's, and the second from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted the FNaF 1 version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza returns as a digital recreation with in The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. The player can see it with in all of the FNAF 1 levels, and (presumably) all of the Parts and Service levels. All of the known rooms from the first game can be seen, including the Kitchen. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay OfficeClean.png|The Office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Show stage nocamera.png|The Show Stage at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the performing stage for the three main animatronics. DiningAreaNoCamera.png|The Dining Area, a place for the customers to eat their food. Pirate cove nocamera.png|Pirate Cove, Foxy's performing stage. WestHallNoCamera.png|The West Hall, a passageway to The Office. WestHall Normal.png|The Corner of the aforementioned West Hall. 62.png|The Supply Closet, a storage room for cleaning supplies. EastHallNoCamera.png|The East Hall, another passageway to The Office. Cam4B.png|The Corner of the aforementioned East Hall. Backstage nocamera.jpg|Backstage, the "employees only" section of the pizzeria. Kitchen.jpg|The disabled Kitchen camera. Restroom.jpeg|The pizzeria's Restrooms. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Minigames Minigame Desk.png|The Office desk sprite. Minigame Stage.png|The stage texture. 340.png|The table from the Backstage room with scattered animatronic parts. 457.png|One of the arcade cabinets that appear within what's presumably the Safe Room. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots, called (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' takes place in an unknown year within the week of November 8th to November 13th, according to Mike Schmidt's paycheck. The likely possibility is that the game takes place in the 1990s, due to the minimum wage being around $4-5 an hour (when taking taxes into account) during that period. * Unlike surveillance systems used in most other establishments, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza doesn't have a camera view of the entrance, nor is it seen on the map. **This may just be an oversight by Scott Cawthon. *In the Five Nights at Freddy's gameplay video Scott uploaded to his YouTube channel, the East Hall was originally called Backstage, and the East Hall Corner was labelled as "W. Hall Corner" (as was the actual West Hall Corner). The latter may have just been a typo, as it was merely a letter off and still on the east side of the building. *Apparently, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is actually a restaurant chain, meaning that there are likely other locations of the restaurant sporting similar animatronics. This is evident in the third game's phone calls from the Night 4, in which Phone Guy states "After learning of an unfortunate incident at a '''sister' location...", and the sixth night, in which Phone Guy states ''"...the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at '''most locations', including this one."'' **This is also supported in the news article at the end of the sixth night, saying "A new local attraction based on an ancient '''pizzeria chain' burned down overnight."'' *On Steam, Scott has posted the reason as to why Freddy Fazbear's Pizza hasn't been established as a real-life restaurant, and why he never intends on doing so.I've actually been asked this a lot, but the answer is simple: I do NOT want to be in the food service industry! There is a lot more involved with restaurant management than just putting together a few killer robots. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *While the layout of the establishment in the minigames is very much modeled after the original game's location, there are a few differences: **There are plus-shaped walls scattered all throughout the Dining Area. However, this is likely to keep consistent with the usual feel of the minigames and to clearly define the exits/entrances of a room. **The Restrooms seem to have been boarded up. **There are no shown entrances to the Supply Closet or the Kitchen. References Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted